Mass Effect After math
by Vondutch46
Summary: Story about what happens after the end of mass effect three this is my first fan fic so please leave any comments you may have and tell me if you would like me to continue writing it.


**Chapter 1**

He had made a promise which he had to keep.

There was no way he could break that promise she was he's world he choose the destroy the reapers after seeing the Normandy crash on an unknown planet he woke up in the middle of some rubble in London he slowly got up and made is way out of the collapsed building and found that he was just outside the beam going up to the

Citadel he made his way over to it and stepped inside when he got in their he found he was in the council chambers and the same console that was active when he faced Saren was their he walked up to it and activated the console an advanced vi appeared and said that it was the citadels control system.

Shepard then said that he wished to destroy the reapers the vi responded by saying that to by saying that with the catalyst as they could it was possible Shepard then asked if it would destroy all artificial life which he did not want the vi then said that it would destroy all cybernetic life. Shepard then asked if that included him as he had many mechanical parts in him the vi then said that because he was in the central chamber he would be safe the vi then activated the catalyst and a beam of white light started to fluctuate it pulsed and grew in size until the beam of light exploded outwards impacting all ships and reapers but it was the reapers that froze for a few seconds before collapsing to the floor seaming to completely shut down the reapers in space did the same they shut down and floated their the entire allied fleets started a full scale attack on all the reapers turning them into giant pieces of slag metal. The white beam kept going until it hit the mass rely spinning it up to ridicules speeds it then fired the white beam to the next relay and the next and so on and so on, in every system across the galaxy reapers started shutting down becoming lifeless shells in space.

Shepard Soon after this collapsed in the council chambers when he woke up again he was in a hospital ward back on earth next to him was Miranda Lawson the woman he had fallen in love with she was fast asleep in the chair next to him he decided not to wake her up and let her sleep as he enjoyed watching her sleep just then Garrus stuck his head though the door Shepard turned to look at him and put his finger up to his mouth to tell Garrus to be quiet and then waved him in Garrus came over and talked for a while when Shepard all of a sudden smiled and said that he needed the toilet Garrus laughed and said he would go and get a nurse a few minutes later an asari nurse turned up and helped Shepard to the toilet while he was away Miranda woke up and found Shepard gone she panicked and ran out the room. A salerian doctor who was just outside sore her come out and walked over to her and told her that he was into toilet she looked directly at him and said why was I not told he was wake the doctor then said that Shepard did not want to wake you up. So he's alright is he she said to the doctor to which he nodded and said that he was fine and he would be out in a little while.

Miranda smiled and said that she would what for him and talk to him when he got back.

About five minutes later Shepard walked through the door and sore Miranda, he just stood at the door looking at her as she looked out the window.

Shepard smiled and the first thing he said to Miranda was that he was sorry he didn't find her. Miranda span round at hearing his voice and looked at the confused she then asked what he was on about that they had found each other Shepard smiled again and said that he had promised her he would find her but he was unable to keep the promise because she found him first. Miranda started shaking her with a grin on her face she then said you ass to which they both laughed at this moment the nurse turned to Shepard and told him he had to lie down he then wheeled over to his bed and helped in by the nurse,

Miranda then walked up to the bed side and sat in a chair that had been left for her as the nurse left she pulled the curtain to give them some private. Miranda looked at Shepard and said they should leave as soon as possible because people were starting to arrive to see Shepard and eventually they would not be able to leave at all, Shepard smiled at her and said you mean you want to leave before to many people arrive and we can't sneak out as she didn't want to be seen. Miranda shook her head and said that it was not true and that she was happy with Shepard, Shepard laughed and said I never said you won't happy with me I said you wanted to sneak out and not be seen because you don't like being in the public eye he then smiled at her.

" what do you mean I don't have a problem of being in the public eye " Miranda said. "ok then let's go out there right now and see the people who are out there and talk to them we will tell them that I'm with you and introduce you to everyone. Miranda shook her head and said no that she wasn't ready.

Shepard smiled at her and said see told you but I can wait as long as you want he then pressed the call button to call a nurse about 5 minutes later a nurse came over and asked how she could help blushing as she said it, Shepard smiled at her while Miranda stirred daggers at the young nurse.

"could you get me in contact with admiral Hackett and the Normandy please "

"sure not a problem I'll get right on it"

Shepard turned to Miranda and sore the way she was looking at the nurse.

He smiled and said you have the same effect on men Mir and that includes me. she smiled at him and said is that so commander Shepard smiling seductively at him "it most certainly is miss Lawson in fact you have no idea what I would like to do to you right now" grinning devilishly at the woman he loved.

"I'm sure I could guess what is going through your head commander" she smiled at him. just then the nurse walked up and said that admiral Hackett would talk to him later and that a miss trainer was on the line from the Normandy.

She then passed an Omni tool to Shepard who immediately opened it up and sore his personal assistant, when she sore him she was ecstatic "oh commander I'm so glad you're alright we had a thought the worst where are you she asked" "I'm in the G.W.R. hospital in Swindon it was one of the few hospitals still able to run in Britain most of the major cases were moved here from the prefab hospitals set up in London".

"how is everyone else" Shepard asked.

Trainer lowered her head and said " that jack had died protecting injured soldiers and her students from a reaper destroyer who fired its main beam directly at them, jack had managed to get a barrier up just in time she held it up until the destroyer stopped firing and collapsed but the impact of the beam caused her amp to short out so badly that it fried her brain causing instant death". Shepard smiled remembering how much jack had changed sins they had first meet. Trainer looked at Shepard confused when he looked at her he told her that when he had first meet jack she would never have put her life on the line like that to save people she would only have cared for herself.

Trainer smiled as well and so did Miranda who was just off screen listening.

Trainer then said that liara, vaga and Ashley had all survived and were back aboard the Normandy. she then said that kasumi was aboard admiral Hackett's ship, zeed was down on earth getting the merc groups to help out the alliance to mop up of the indoctrinated. The same was for grunt and wrex along with all the krogan. Tali was back aboard the quarian fleet helping organise the mop up of the reapers in space Jacob was back on one of the safe planets with the majority of the scientists they were all fine she then lowered her head and said that javik was found crushed by a mako and Garrus was missing in action Shepard looked at her and said that javik was with his people know and then smiled and said that Garrus was here with him. Miranda then looked at Shepard and said where I haven't seen him Shepard smiled and said that he was in a separate ward for turians and quraians and he also had a broken leg which was why he had not come by to visit too much.

Miranda nodded at the answer Shepard then turned to trainer and said that he wanted her to prep a funeral for both javik and jack he then said that he would be on his way up to the Normandy with both Garrus and Miranda.

Trainer nodded and said see you later commander winking afterwards the line then cut Miranda looked at him and said what the hell was that about john. Shepard looked at Miranda confused him being oblivious to what was miss interpreted by Miranda. everyone in the ward was looking at them at this point so Miranda turned and left confusing Shepard even more.

Shepard called after her to find out where she was going Miranda just ignored him and left the ward entirely.

Using the Omni tool the nurse gave him Shepard called Garrus to find out where he was and to tell him that they would be heading to the Normandy in a while.

Garrus had just hung up with Shepard when Miranda walked into the ward he was in she looked around and after seeing Garrus walked up to him and sat in the chair next to his bed. Garrus bent up and out a little his mandibles which was a turian smile he then asked her what she was doing here, Miranda just sat there looking up at the ceiling, Garrus leant over and gave Miranda a nudge it startled her Miranda turned to face Garrus she was rather upset Garrus looked at her and asked her if she was alright Miranda just shook her head said no she was not happy she sore the way Shepard was with the other women in is life flirting with them and she felt that he was more interested in them then in her.

Garrus laughed and the moment he did Miranda gave him a look that said I will kill you if you continue to laugh, during Miranda's look at Garrus, Garrus in between his laughs he told her that she should know that Shepard would jump through hoops for her in fact he would not shut up about Miranda thought the trip around the galaxy. He said that all the women who he spoke to or came onto him were told that he was taken and that he would do anything for her that included Ashley Williams who came onto him a few times during their trip, Garrus told Miranda that the first few times he was polite but the final time was on their way to sanctuary when Ashley had gone up to shepherds room to talk to him about the fact that the woman he loved had not put any effort into talking to him sins he got away from earth she had then said that if she truly cared about him like she did she would be here for the final battle against the reapers not on some vendetta against her supposed ex employer she then said that she believed you still worked for Cerberus. at this point Garrus smiled and said he then told her he had only two things to say about you in relation to Cerberus one he knew you and why you were going after Cerberus and he only wished that he could help you more than anything but he said that you were right and he was more of a battering ram then a sneak when it came to operations. Shepard then said that he would trust you with his life and the life of his entire family over trusting ash because he knew you as the person you were and the person you had become. Miranda smiled at Garrus and then asked him why Shepard was flirting so much with communications officer trainer Garrus laughed again and said that is them just getting along apparently she reminded Shepard of his little sister and on top of that Shepard told him that she was a lesbian so nothing would ever happen between them. Miranda then said he never told me he had sister you would think he would tell me something so important, Garrus was speechless. He had thought that Shepard would have told her about his sister sins he told Garrus about her when they were last on the Normandy, this caused Miranda to get more upset then when she first came in to Garruses ward.

Garrus then said that they should go and see Shepard and find out why he told Garrus and not Miranda.

She nodded in agreement. Miranda help Garrus out of his bed and they made their way to shepherds ward but when they got their shepherds bed was empty Miranda walked up to one of the nurses and asked her were Shepard was she said that he had asked for somewhere private to make a call she had no idea to who though because as soon as he entered the room he made one call and then as soon as he made a second call it was scrabbled and impossible to understand anything that was going on, Miranda nodded in understanding and asked where he was she the nurse then took them to the room he was in and as soon as they arrived Miranda sent the nurse away she then looked at Garrus who responded by saying wait her I'll go in and talk to him and tell him I told you she just nodded and Garrus went and knocked on the door he heard Shepard say to hold on a second and a few seconds later he was at the door when he opened he sore Garrus and let him in he then closed the door behind Garrus and walked over to a terminal on the wall he reactivated it and there in front of Garrus was a female human who he straight away suspected was Jenn Shepard.

Shepard then said to his sister that he had someone for her to meet Garrus stepped into view and Jenn smiled at Garrus and said without introduction you must be Garrus she smiled again and said thank you for keeping my brother alive he has a tendency to try and get himself killed she laughed Shepard responded by saying that he didn't try to do anything but he always got stuck in the thick of it he then turned to Garrus and said well at least I didn't piss off every merc band on omega and get them to all attack me at once he laughed and who had to save your turian ass then mm. Garrus laughed as well.

Well at least you know can get the girls Garrus laughed, Shepard laughed and said only because krogan women find scars attractive they both laughed together, Jenn looked on confused as to what they were on about and Shepard said he would tell her at some point the whole story, Garrus nodded in agreement he then looked at Shepard and said that he had told her about, nodding in the direction of jess as surely as he possibly could but Jenn being a Shepard was able to pick up on the smallest of things like what Garrus did so before Shepard could say anything she asked who this woman was and why Shepard had not told her about her Shepard looked at Garrus in disappointment he then turned to Jenn and told her that he was unsure if he could trust Miranda with her existence when he had first gotten to gather with her as she was originally Cerberus but know he trusted her with everyone he cared about but he never had the chance to tell her,

he had hoped to tell her on the Normandy when they were alone Garrus looked at him and said that Miranda was outside waiting Shepard nodded to Garrus to let Miranda in and while Garrus walked over to the door Jenn said well why did you never tell me about her she said, Shepard then said that the last time he had spoken to her it had not been serious relationship and he didn't want to tell anyone especially her as she would tell their mother who would not be happy he had interest in a Cerberus operative especially someone so high ranking.

Thanks for not trusting me with something like this bro Jenn said in an upset voice.

It's not you and you know full well mum could always get any info out of us.

They hugged and at this point Miranda walked in with Garrus and her face immediately changed to an unhappy look of jealousy, Shepard turned round and sore Miranda he smiled as he did and introduced his younger sister, Miranda immediately looked shocked, Miranda walked over and introduced herself as Shepherd's girlfriend.

Shepard grinned from ear to ear after hearing her say that and he slowly walked over to her and gave her a hug to which both Jenn and Garrus smiled.

Shepard then told them that they should all get ready and head to the Normandy before so they could continue their talk in a more private place.


End file.
